Deal with the Devil
by SkyewardxxLove
Summary: Grant Ward is Hydra. He has betrayed his team, but why? A young teenager makes a deal with the Devil that haunts him to this very day. Skyeward Story.


**A/N: Hi guys! This will be a Skyeward fanfic because those two are meant to be.  
**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Agents of Shield. Characters will be OOC at times as fanfiction gives you the opportunity to be creative and take liberties.**

Chapter One

 _You will spend every day for the rest of your life rotting away in a dark hole._

 _You're worthless Grant._

 _You're weak._

I wake up to the sound of a _smack_ , it takes a minute before I realise the sound was my body falling off my cot onto the concrete floor.

My dark eyes stare at the desolate cell around me while willing death to take me. The tips of my fingers run over the ragged scars on my wrists wishing the attempts weren't interrupted time after time. The pounding in my head still lingers long after the physicals bruises have disappeared.

 _I think I'm going to throw up._

My eyes squeeze shut trying to block out Skye's disgust with me. He beautiful face twisting in pain.

I accept my punishment. I deserve endless days in the dark wondering 'what if' and most importantly; 'was it worth it? Is she safe?'

I sold my soul to the Devil; was it worth it?

* * *

"Skye. I need you." My fingers pause their clicking on my laptop at the sound of Coulson's voice.

"It's time isn't it?" I ask quietly hating my voice for betraying my real feelings.

"I'm sorry, we need information and he is not saying a word to anyone… but we thought perhaps…"

"Perhaps the psychopath with talk to the woman he _loves_." I spit out the words a bitter taste remaining in my mouth.

"It's for Simmons." As soon as the name leaves his mouth I'm up and demanding more information.

"Simmons has been undercover at Hydra, she didn't abandon us Skye. It's a top secret mission but I'm worried she's been compromised."

My heart drops in my stomach the pain causing a gasp to rip through my mouth. The only other time I've felt this way was when I discovered Grant was working for Hydra. When I realized the man I loved was betraying our team. Our family.

"I'll do whatever you need."

* * *

"You need to prepare yourself Skye." May tells me with a gentleness I've come to know since she became my SO.

"Why, I _hate_ him. This isn't going to be hard. He disgusts me but I can swallow that for Simmons."

"He's not the Ward you remember Skye." Coulson speaks gently almost not wanting to ruin our moment.

"Yea, the Ward I remember was loyal. This Ward is a traitor."

I enter ward's cell before they can put any more thoughts in my mind.

As soon as I see Ward laying on his cot I freeze and my heart jumps into my throat. I internally curse myself for being affected by him and I avert my eyes to ignore the pull between us almost like two magnets.

"Skye?" His voice is nothing more than a whisper of disbelief.

It was so quiet I had to look up to be sure he said anything at all. His brown eyes sparkling in unshed tears and love. I want to avert my eyes but his eyes are pulling me in and I can see the hurt and pain in his eyes.

I finally tear my eyes away from his eyes and run them down his body and feel my hand cover my mouth when I see the scars covering his arms. Brown eyes meet brown and this time I see into his Soul.

Standing before me is a broken man.

Every cell in my body is itching to put the man back together again despite his many sins. I clear my throat and look away to collect my thoughts.

 _Pull yourself together Skye. You're here from Simmons._

"Ward." My voice is cold and distant and I bite my tongue to continue my charade that seeing him in pain doesn't tear me apart inside.

"Are you really here or am I dreaming? No, no I must be dreaming. My mind is so cruel." He whispers the last part to himself as he runs his hands through his hair and pulls aggressively.

"You're not dreaming. Do you dream about me often?" The silence in the cell is thick once I realise what I asked.

"Please don't answer that." I demand softly.

"Whatever you want."

"What I want is for you to tell me this is all some sick joke and you aren't a traitor. What I want is to go back in time and see through your phony act so I don't allow myself to feel anything for you. Because frankly you're not worth my time."

I see him recoil at my last statement, another piece breaking away from the hallowed out man in front of me.

Guilt swims in my veins at the tortured look on his face before I try to gather my thoughts.

"I need information. You have information, see where I'm going with this?"

"Ok. On what?"

"What do you think? Hydra. What other uses could you possibly have?" Another piece breaks away and my insides twist with the same guilt as earlier.

"Anything you want to know I will tell you."

"Good… can I ask why? Why now? You haven't said a word to anyone since you have been down here."

"I've been going through some things." His eyes staring intently into mine.

I chuckle in disbelief.

"Right. You've been going through some stuff. Not us… your team who you betrayed. But _you_. Because your precious master died?"

"I've had a lot of time to think. Anything you want to know, anything you ask I'll do it. Hydra is a threat to you, it needs to be eliminated."

My mouth drops open and I shake my head in anger.

"Where was that thinking months ago?! You are fucking Hydra Ward! _You_ were a threat to me. Possible the biggest threat… yet you now claim to want me safe?"

He takes a step back and sits on the edge of his cot not saying a word his hands curled into fists.

"What do you want to know?" He repeats calmly not meeting my eyes anymore.

I stare at the broken man in front of me wondering how we got here. Wondering if it is impossible to pick up the pieces and put him back together again.

"I want to know why. _Why_ did you do it Grant?" I whisper begging for an answer that will click everything into place.

"I made a deal with the Devil." He replies cryptically with a tone that makes it clear he won't expand on that.

"Was it worth it?" I can't help but ask.

"She's safe. She's safe." He whispers quietly to himself with his eyes closed.

"Grant?" I can't help but want to ask who is the 'she' he is referring to.

"Yes. I think it was."

 **A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. If you can please review and let me know if you would like me to continue.**

 **Lexi x**


End file.
